Call my name
by NaomiDa
Summary: S'il avait su que les médicaments lui feraient cet effet, il n'en aurait pas pris autant. One shot KoyaTego.


Respirant profondément, Tegoshi avança d'un pas bancale jusqu'à son lit au bord duquel il s'assit, fermant les yeux et passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Il sentait la crise d'angoisse venir et son pouls battant à ses tempes n'aidait pas vraiment.

Dire que son cœur battait la chamade était un euphémisme et il avait l'impression de ne plus toucher le sol, comme si son corps flottait en apesanteur, n'arrangeant pas sa nausée et son début de migraine – ironie du sort sachant qu'il avait avalé une bonne dizaine de cachet contre ça seulement un quart d'heure plus tôt.

S'il avait su que les médicaments lui feraient cet effet, il n'en aurait pas pris autant. Ou il en aurait peut-être pris des différents.

Peut-être aurait-il même dû les mélanger avec de l'alcool ?

Son fil de pensé s'arrêta net lorsqu'il commença à avoir du mal à respirer. Haletant, il posa les coudes sur ses cuisses et se pencha légèrement en avant, respirant par la bouche : la crise d'angoisse venait d'éclater. Il sentit son estomac se serrer d'anxiété, lui donnant un haut-le-cœur.

N'était-ce pas pathétique de faire une crise d'angoisse pendant son suicide ?

Oui, suicide. Car on ne prend pas délibérément dix cachet contre la migraine, sensés ralentir le rythme cardiaque, seulement par plaisir. Ou du moins lui ne le faisait pas, car sa mort était pour l'instant loin d'être un plaisir.

Il l'avait imaginée beaucoup plus calme. Ou du moins il n'avait pas imaginé son cœur battre aussi vite, ses membres trembler autant et surtout, il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir cette peur sourde qui lui donnait du mal à respirer.

Maintenant qu'il commençait enfin à voir le bout du tunnel, il regrettait presque. Il regrettait de ne s'être jamais marié et de ne jamais avoir eu d'enfants – choses qui ne seraient jamais arrivées de toute manière puisqu'il était gay – mais il regrettait aussi des choses banales comme de ne jamais avoir skier, de ne pas avoir eu son permis, de ne pas avoir voyager à l'autre bout du monde, de ne pas avoir manger de chocolat une dernière fois dans sa vie…

Mais surtout, il regrettait de quitter Koyama Keiichiro sans ne jamais lui avoir avoué ses sentiments. Ou du moins pas directement puisqu'il avait glissé ce matin-là une enveloppe dans sa boite aux lettres à l'intérieure de laquelle se trouvait la lettre où il expliquait tout : les raisons de son geste, toutes les fois où il avait repoussé ce moment fatidique depuis ses quinze ans, comment il avait souffert chaque jours de sa vie à cause d'une maladie que personne ne savait qu'il avait et enfin ses sentiments pour le jeune homme.

En y repensant, Yuya se sentait coupable pour Keiichiro. Il lui laissait un mot ce qui voulait dire que celui-ci serait certainement le premier au courant de sa mort et ça, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait mais il n'avait d'autres choix, il avait perdu tous ses amis au fil du temps à part Koyama qui était le seul à être resté.

Peut-être aurait-il dû donner la lettre à sa mère ? Ou à la vieille voisine d'en face ?

S'imaginant ce que Keiichiro allait ressentir en retrouvant son corps mort au milieu de la chambre, la crise d'angoisse de Tegoshi empira, le faisant gémir de douleur.

Il fut pris d'un nouveau haut-le-cœur tandis qu'il leva la main gauche pour attraper fermement son t-shirt à l'endroit précis où se trouvait son cœur. Le rythme de celui-ci contre sa cage thoracique lui faisait un mal de chien et il laissa échapper une larme en gémissant de nouveau, moins fort que la première fois.

La tête lui tournait de plus en plus et il vit soudainement passé un pique blanc devant ses yeux, lâchant une décharge électrique qui passa dans tout son corps et alla directement jusqu'à son cerveau, le faisant frémir.

Il pencha en avant et s'écroula sur le sol, se cognant violemment la pommette droite contre le parquet froid en couinant de douleur. Il sentait un poids sur sa poitrine et être allongé face contre terre n'aidait pas vraiment.

Il se retourna, tant bien que mal à l'aide à ses bras transformés en coton, et une fois sur le dos, sentit ses yeux, ainsi que le poids sur ses côtes, devenir de plus en plus lourds.

Il lui semblait aussi entendre du bruit au loin mais il ne pouvait l'identifier et sentait le son devenir de plus en plus lointain jusqu'à finalement disparaître lorsqu'il ferma les paupières pour de bon.

L'impression de flotter dans l'air se fit plus forte, sa nausée et sa migraine s'apaisèrent légèrement et il eu l'impression que quelqu'un l'agrippait par son t-shirt pour le traîner sur le sol, puis plus rien.

Plus rien jusqu'à un jet d'eau glacée qu'on lui mit en plein visage.

Il grogna tandis que le jet d'eau était maintenant dirigé vers son torse, le trempant entièrement, et essaya tant bien que mal d'ouvrir les yeux.

La seconde d'après il se prit une gifle en plein sur sa pommette douloureuse, le faisant sursauté et écarquiller les yeux.

- Tesshi tu m'entends ? fit Keiichiro d'une voix paniquée tandis que son visage exprimait plus de peur encore.

Le plus jeune des deux répondit par un léger « hmmm » tandis qu'il fermait de nouveau les yeux mais fut vite surpris par une seconde claque, sur l'autre joue cette fois-ci.

- Je t'interdis de t'endormir ! cria Koyama d'une voix suraiguë.

Il attrapa ensuite le pommeau de la douche et remit le jet glacé sur le visage de Tegoshi.

- Je t'interdis de t'endormir, tu dois me parler. Tu dois me dire quelque chose.

Complètement perdu, Yuya fixa quelques secondes son regard sur son ami avant de regarder autour de lui, reconnaissant sa salle de bain.

- Pourquoi je suis là ? marmonna-t-il, forçant ses yeux à rester ouverts.

- Parce que je ne pouvais pas te regarder mourir sur le sol de ta chambre.

L'autre fronça les sourcils et plissa les yeux.

- Quoi… ?

- J'ai lu ta lettre Tesshi. Je l'ai lu et je veux que tu m'expliques tout alors s'il te plait, reste en vie.

Le dit Tesshi remarqua alors les mains tremblantes de Keiichiro et les traces de larmes sur ses joues.

- Je veux mourir, souffla-t-il. J'étais en train de mourir et puis j'ai pensé à toi… je veux pas que tu sois triste…

Le plus vieux lâcha le pommeau dans la baignoire et prit le visage de Tegoshi en coupe.

- Si tu veux pas que je sois triste, reste en vie.

L'œil vitreux et la tête dodelinante, Yuya lui adressa quand même un sourire bancale auquel Koyama répondit, laissant échapper un sanglot.


End file.
